


По высочайшему королевскому поручению

by nokot



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преступление и наказание в Волшебном лесу.</p><p>Одноактная пьеса в четырех действиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По высочайшему королевскому поручению

*******ДЕЙСТВИЕ 1*******

_Большая поляна в чаще леса. В центре и чуть в глубине – трон короля Оберона. Эльфы из его свиты выносят на поляну многочисленные корзины с фруктами, ягодами, орехами, яблоками и грушами. Вкатывают несколько бочонков с хмельными напитками, два или три таких бочонка уже стоят на поляне, один из них, блестящими обручами, **Пак** ставит возле трона короля. Входит **Оберон** , смотрит на бочонок, потом на Пака, потом опять на бочонок, одобрительно кивает, хлопает Пака по плечу. Тот, довольный похвалой, хватает ближайшую корзинку с виноградом и усаживается на землю с другой стороны трона. Оберон садится на трон. Эльфы, разносящие угощения и напитки, суетятся еще больше. Один из них подает королю золотой кубок с вином, налитым из бочонка, который принес Пак. Оберон взмахивает свободной рукой, звучит музыка, те, кто не ест, танцует._

_Появляется разгневанная **Титания**. За ней небольшим шлейфом – встревоженные феи из ее свиты. При появлении королевы Оберон встает, Пак ставит корзинку на землю и на четвереньках, как можно более незаметно, уползает и прячется за троном короля._

**ТИТАНИЯ** : Мое вино, Оберон!

 **ОБЕРОН** : Что за вину ты видишь за собой, возлюбленная моя Титания? Если и есть какая, я все тебе прощаю!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** : Не притворяйся, что ты не расслышал! Я требую вернуть мое вино!

 **ОБЕРОН** : О каком вине ты говоришь? Бери любой бочонок! _(делает широкий жест в сторону поляны)_ Или даже два!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(уперев руки в бедра)_ : Мне не нужен любой, Оберон! Верни мне тот, что ты самым бесстыдным образом украл у меня! 

**ОБЕРОН** _(нахмурившись)_ : Ты обвиняешь меня в воровстве, Титания?! Не королевское это дело, клеветать на супруга! И не королевское это дело, красть вино.

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(игнорирует его слова)_ : Крестьяне из соседних деревень отблагодарили меня за мою доброту и щедрость моего леса…

 **ОБЕРОН** _(возмущенно)_ : Т в о е г о леса?!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(все еще не слыша его)_ : Собрались всем миром и купили бочонок лучшего вина прошлогоднего урожая, чтобы принести его мне в дар! И принесли! Только потом его украли! Мое вино! Прекрасное вино, королевское вино, принесенное мне в дар, украли! _(еще больше распаляясь)_ С моей поляны! С моего камня! Украшенного моими цветами!

 **ОБЕРОН** _(пожимает плечами, отпивает из своего кубка, отдает кубок стоящему рядом эльфу)_ : И что заставляет тебя думать, что ты сможешь найти украденное здесь, на моей поляне?

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(торжествующе)_ : Да потому что я его уже нашла! _(указывает пальцем на трон)_ Вон тот бочонок с блестящими обручами – мой! И в нем мое вино! Прекрасное…

 **ОБЕРОН** _(перебивая)_ : Да-да, прекрасное королевское вино, принесенное тебе в дар крестьянами из ближайших деревень. Я помню. (оглядывается в сторону упомянутого бочонка) Точно этот?

_Титания кивает. Феи тоже кивают. Оберон снова пожимает плечами._

**ОБЕРОН** : Хорошо, забирай.

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(охнув в возмущении)_ : Вот так просто? Забирай! Ну, уж нет! Я требую наказания для вора!

_Оберон снова оглядывается в сторону трона, потом пристально смотрит на Титанию._

**ОБЕРОН** : Ты требуешь наказания для короля?

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(прищурившись)_ : Должна бы, так как ты точно причастен к этой краже, но так и быть — если ты не готов признать себя вором и понести заслуженное наказание, выдай мне настоящего преступника! У тебя выбор большой, полсвиты, не меньше!

_Оберон задумчиво проводит ладонью по своей бороде, оглядывается на свою свиту, затем решительным шагом подходит к трону, наклоняется и вытаскивает из-за него Пака, крепко удерживая его за ухо. Пак морщится, цепляется обеими руками за руку короля и повисает в воздухе, так как тот все еще не отпускает его ухо. Оберон возвращается к Титании._

**ОБЕРОН** : Вот он, воришка. Если бы я знал!..

_Пак жалобно хнычет и дергает ногами, пытаясь освободиться._

**ТИТАНИЯ** _(насмешливо)_ : О! Ты наверняка знал! Если ты не узнаешь о проделках этого маленького поганца до того, как он их совершит, то уж после он всегда тебе о них рассказывает!

_Оберон опускает руку, на которой висит Пак, чтобы тот смог встать ногами на землю, но продолжает сжимать его ухо. Пак кривится от боли._

**ОБЕРОН** : Любезная моя Титания, прекрасная моя супруга! Позволь мне загладить мою вину, которая заключается лишь в том, что я пригрел у себя под боком такого мелкого и низкого воришку. _(поворачивает кулак, сжимающий ухо Пака, тот кривится еще больше)_ Я сам, лично, отнесу сейчас этот бочонок на твою поляну и поставлю его на твой камень, украшенный твоими цветами, а затем вернусь сюда и примерно накажу паршивца! _(на последних словах он повышает голос и выразительно смотрит на Пака, тот шмыгает носом и опускает глаза)_

_Оберон дает знак свободной рукой, один из эльфов приносит ему бочонок. Оберон берет бочонок и отпускает ухо Пака, тут же хватая его за плечо._

**ТИТАНИЯ** : Но я хотела бы…

 **ОБЕРОН** (перебивает): Пойдем, любовь моя! Я провожу тебя, и мы вместе отведаем этого прекрасного королевского вина прошлогоднего урожая! _(отвешивает Паку оплеуху, удар приходится по пострадавшему уху)_ Прочь отсюда, воришка! Я потом с тобой разберусь!

_Пак всхлипывает, хватается за распухшее ухо и стремительно убегает. Титания пытается еще что-то сказать, но Оберон берет ее под руку и уводит в другую сторону._

*******ДЕЙСТВИЕ 2*******

_Поляна Титании. Входят **Титания** и **Оберон** , в руках Оберона – бочонок. Они продолжают спорить._

**ТИТАНИЯ** : Твое наказание не удовлетворит моей жажды мести! Ты слишком снисходителен к этому паршивцу! Отдай его под мое начало хотя бы на неделю, и я навсегда отучу его красть королевское добро!

 **ОБЕРОН** _(ставит бочонок на большой плоский камень посреди поляны)_ : На неделю? Ни за что! Ты его испортишь!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(возмущенно ахает, скрещивает руки на груди)_ : До сих пор ты сам неплохо с этим справлялся! На четыре дня!

 **ОБЕРОН** _(тоже скрещивает руки на груди)_ : Нет!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(упирает сжатые кулаки в бедра)_ : На два!

 **ОБЕРОН** _(повторяет ее жест)_ : Не может быть и речи!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** : На сутки! И перестань меня передразнивать! Это ты от Пака подхватил?! Пока я вижу, что это он тебя учит всяким шалостям, а не ты его чему-то хорошему!

 **ОБЕРОН** _(полный негодования)_ : Я?! От Пака?! Всему, что он умеет, он научился у меня!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(торжествующе)_ : Ага-а! Яблоко от яблони, два сапога пара… Сутки!

 **ОБЕРОН** _(гневно)_ : Никогда! Даже на час! 

**ТИТАНИЯ** _(топает ногой)_ : Ты мне должен, Оберон! Ты забираешь у меня все самое лучше, все, что мне дорого! Теперь я хочу забрать что-нибудь у тебя! Хотя бы на время. _(в сторону)_ Ибо уже через неделю этот проказник сведет меня с ума.

 **ОБЕРОН** _(в озарении)_ : Я верну тебе долг!

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(подозрительно)_ : И как же, верный мой супруг?

 **ОБЕРОН** : Я отдам тебе индийского Подменыша. Насовсем.

 **ТИТАНИЯ** _(недоверчиво качает головой)_ : Наигрался?

 **ОБЕРОН** _(игнорируя ее насмешку)_ : Соглашаешься?

 **ТИТАНИЯ** : Я забираю Подменыша, а ты сам наказываешь Пака.

 **ОБЕРОН** _(с поспешной готовностью)_ : По рукам!

Они скрепляют уговор рукопожатием, затем поцелуем. Оберон снова забирает бочонок, обнимает Титанию за талию и уводит ее с поляны.

*******ДЕЙСТВИЕ 3*******

_Чаща леса. На стволе упавшего дерева, покрытого толстым слоем мха, лежит **Пак**. Он лежит на животе, свесив ноги по обе стороны ствола и сложив обе ладони под щекой, голова повернута пострадавшим от королевского гнева ухом вверх. Его глаза закрыты, но по тому, как раскачивается правая нога, видно, что он не спит. _

_Сверху на него сыпятся прошлогодние сухие листья. Пак морщится, но глаза не открывает._

**ВЕТЕР** : Хорош-ш-шее место ты выбрал, Робин Славный Парень.

 **ПАК** : Хорошее для чего?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Чтобы спрятаться.

 **ПАК** : Я не прячусь. От кого мне прятаться?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Не знаю. Ото всех? От короля?

 **ПАК** _(снова морщится)_ : Я не прячусь. Просто жду, когда мое ухо вернется к привычным размерам и перестанет трепыхать на…

 **ВЕТЕР** (подсказывает): На ветру?

 **ПАК** (с упреком): Издеваешься?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Сочувс-с-ствую.

 **ПАК** _(приоткрыв один глаз)_ : Послушай! У тебя что, дел других нет, кроме как мне сочувствовать?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Вообще-то, я здесь по поручению. Или по просьбе. Нет, все-таки по поручению.

 **ПАК** _(недоверчиво)_ : Да ну! По какому?

 **ВЕТЕР** : По высочайш-ш-шему, королевскому.

_Пак открывает оба глаза и приподнимается, опираясь на обе руки._

**ПАК** (настороженно): Королева Титания велела меня разыскать?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Если бы она хотела тебя разыскать, справилась бы без меня – сегодня никто не успел напиться, трезвых в обеих свитах достаточно, весь лес прочесать смогли бы.

 **ПАК** _(поднимается на коленях, затем садится на пятки)_ : Тогда что?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Король Оберон сожалеет о том, что произошло. Он благодарит тебя за подарок и считает, что и подарок, и шутка были поистине королевскими.

_Пока Ветер говорит, брови Пака от удивления подымаются все выше и выше._

**ВЕТЕР** : Он выразил надежду, что твое ухо вскоре снова будет в полном порядке, и ты вернешься к его трону такой же веселый, как и в начале ночи.

Пак нерешительно трогает мочку пострадавшего уха.

**ВЕТЕР** : Кажется все. А, нет! Чуть не забыл. Закрой глаза.

_Пак недоверчиво хмурится, но все же закрывает глаза. Через секунду он снова их распахивает в изумлении, покачнувшись, размахивает руками, едва не падает с бревна, восстанавливает равновесие и дыхание, а потом осторожно трогает кончиками пальцев свои губы._

_Ветер едва слышно смеется, на Пака снова падают листья. Он вскакивает на ноги и озирается._

**ПАК** : Ш-ш-шт-т-то?.. Что это было?

 **ВЕТЕР** _(все еще смеется)_ : Я же сказал – поручение. Высочайш-ш-шее королевское поручение.

_Пак снова трогает свои губы, сначала нижнюю, затем верхнюю._

**ВЕТЕР** : Ну, все, я полетел! И не забудь закрыть рот! В нем нет ничего интересного, когда ты молчишь.

_Шелест листьев прекращается. Пак растерянно проводит кончиком пальца по нижней губе._

*******ДЕЙСТВИЕ 4*******

_Поляна короля Оберона. **Оберон** сидит на троне, с кубком в руке. Под ногами у него валяется пустой бочонок с блестящими обручами. Кроме него на поляне никого нет. _

_Ветки ивы над его головой начинают раскачиваться из стороны в стороны, слышится шелест листьев._

**ОБЕРОН** : Ну что, нашел его?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Не велика проблема.

 **ОБЕРОН** : И где он сейчас?

 **ВЕТЕР** : На юго-юго-запад отсюда, в чащ-щ-ще, на поваленном ураганом дереве.

 **ОБЕРОН** : Все передал?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Как было поручено, король Оберон.

 **ОБЕРОН** : Точно все?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Слово в слово, вплоть до закрепляющ-щ-щего эти слова поце… до финальной точки.

 **ОБЕРОН** : И?..

 **ВЕТЕР** : Стоит как приколоченный там, где я его оставил. Единственная живая веточка на том мертвом дереве. Разница лиш-ш-шь в том, что у веточек не бывает таких пунцовых уш-ш-шей.

 **ОБЕРОН** _(подымая глаза)_ : Ушей?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Было одно красное ухо, теперь два.

 **ОБЕРОН** _(усмехнувшись, отпивает из кубка)_ : Обижен на меня?

 **ВЕТЕР** : Он или я? Он – вряд ли, а я обижен. В следующий раз ищ-щ-щи для своих поручений другого исполнителя.

 **ОБЕРОН** (со вздохом): Обычно мне не нужно его искать, но не могу же я послать Пака с поручением к Паку.

_Ветки над головой Оберона начинают сердито раскачиваться, на его голову падает шишка._

**ВЕТЕР** : Береги уш-ш-ши славного Робина, король Оберон, иначе чем он будет слушать твои поручения?

_Шорох стихает._

_Оберон допивает вино, встает, пинает пустой бочонок и уходит с поляны._

_*****Занавес****_


End file.
